Unlove You, Uchiha Sasuke
by Tsuna De Vongola Decimo
Summary: My new Oneshot!To Unlove You Based on 7 years after Sasuke left and came back to Konoha.


Unlove You, Sasuke Uchiha

My second Naruto fanfiction. Oneshot. Enjoy plz!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor this song, Unlove You. But I wish I did.

RE-EDITED VERSION!! Thx 4 Tsukiyo Angel

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The village of Konoha.

A ninja village in the large Fire Country.

Konoha is a healthy village with surpluses of food. Konoha was mostly a mostly serious village but did have a fun side.

The fun side of Konoha was its clubs. 'The Silver Arrow', 'Leaf Magic' and 'Sharp Kunai' were the top 3 clubs. Inside one of the clubs were our favorite Kunoichi and Shinobi.

Ino, Sakura, Sasuke(who came back from Oto), Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Neji and Tenten were in 'The Silver Arrow'. When they arrived men and woman greeted the well know shinobi and kunoichi. Sasuke was warmly welcomed back to Konoha, considering he eliminated the Akatsuki and Orochimaru, the snake sannin.

**"**LET'S DANCE!!" yelled Ino and Naruto, our fav blondes, grabbing their dates.(a/n: ShikaIno, HinaNaruto). Tenten and Neji headed to dance, leaving an awkward silence between Sasuke and Sakura. She had been ignoring since he came back and he knew why. He broke her heart so badly. As Sasuke wanted to speak a boy came and asked her to dance. Sasuke smirked, knowing full well she wouldn't accept. His jaw dropped literally when she accepted. Sasuke fumed silently as Sakura placed her soft, delicate hands around the guys' neck. After a while she left and spoke with the DJ of this club. The Uchiha avenger activated his sharingan and read her lips movement.

"I want to sing a song."

Sasuke read the DJ's lip movements.

**"**OK. Get on stage. I'll put your CD in the CD player."

The Uchiha shrugged.

'This is going to be interestinghe thought, deactivating his sharingan as Sakura came onto the stage. She was holding her microphone and spoke.

"Hi everyone. I'm going to sing a song for you. And I'm sorry I ignored you."

The music began to play as couples started dancing.

_**Unfair, unreal.  
I wanna turn my heart into crushed steel.  
That'd be one way, to unlove you.  
I'm just unkind that I can't erase you from my mind.  
That'd be another way, to unlove you."**_

Sasuke was amazed.'Is she singing about me?'

_**Even though my heart is telling me to say,  
begging me to stay,  
my self respect is telling me  
I gotta walk away. SO!  
I'm a gonna say what I gotta say,  
That's all you're gonna do!**_

_**I'm a gonna break what I gotta break  
cuz' you were wrong too!  
I'm gonna hurt, I'm gonna cry.  
I'm gonna tie me up inside.  
I'm a gonna do what I gotta do,  
to Unlove You.**_

Sakura swayed to the music.

_**To unlove you.  
Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm.  
Until I heal,  
I wish that I could freeze everything I feel!  
That'd be one way to unlove you.  
Emotions, unknown.  
If I could only turn me into stone.  
That'd be another way to unlove you.**_

_**Even though my heart is telling me to stay,  
begging me to stay.  
My dignity is tellling me I gotta walk away.  
SO! I'm a gonna say what I gotta say,  
That's all you're gonna do.  
I'm a gonna break what I gotta break,  
cuz' you were wrong too!**_

_**I gonna hurt, I'm gonna cry.  
I'm gonna tie me up inside.  
I'm a gonna do what I gotta do  
to Unlove You! **_

Sakura's tears fell, yet she still continued singing.

_**I'm gonna look you in the eye,  
and tell the world with a sigh!  
What choice do I have,  
when you hurt me so bad?  
Broke everything we had!  
I'm a gonna say what I gotta say,  
I'm a gonna do what I gotta too,  
TO UNLOVE YOU!**_

_**I'm a gonna say what I gotta say,  
that's all you're gonna do.  
I'm a gonna break what I gotta break  
cuz' you were wrong too!  
I'm gonna hurt, I'm gonna cry,**_

_**I'm gonna tie me up inside!  
I'm a gonna do what I gotta  
do to unlove you!  
I'm gonna hurt, I'm gonna cry,  
I'm gonna tie me up inside!  
I'm a gonna do what I gotta  
do to unlove you!**_

Sasuke stood there shocked. She was hurt by his leave more than he had imagined. On stage, Sakura turned off the microphone and threw it to the DJ, running off the stage in tears. Suddenly Sasuke realized that tonight was exactly 7 years after he left Konoha. The obsidian-eyed Uchiha swore and ran off after the pink-haired beauty.

'Well, Sakura-chan is really pretty,' thought Sasuke chasing after his lovely cherry blossom.' And I had to admit, that black dress really shows off her curvy figure and she looked HOT!'

Sasuke mentally slapped himself as he lost her chakra signature. He stopped and thought for a moment then headed off to the bench he left her on.

The kunoichi sat there, still crying her heart out. When he arrived she looked up at him and looked away at the moon. He bent down and forced her to look him straight in the eyes. He kissed her with longing and passion, which she shyly responded to.

"Let me fix your broken heart, Sakura-chan."

She smiled at him.

"Okay, Sasuke-kun."

"I love you."

"Me too, Sasuke-kun."

And with that the couple kissed once again under the bright moonlight of the full moon in Konoha, reunited at last.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you like this fanfiction? and better yet the ending? Please review and look out for Umbrella my new SasuSaku fanfic soon to be uploaded. Plz review and don't flame!! I got the editing done and I'm typing this at school.

Until next time!

Sincerely,

SasukeSakuraxXXxItachiSakura


End file.
